Oshawott's Big Rescue Mission
by Deviant Crew
Summary: When Team Rocket finally succeed to capture Pickachu, it's up to Oshawott and his friends to get him back.
1. Chapter 1: Pikachu is Kidnapped!

"Wow, that was one tough Pokémon match, wasn't it, Pikachu?" Ash asks Pikachu as he sits back and relaxes.

"Pika." Pikachu agrees.

"Osha?" Oshawott asks.

"You too, Oshawott." Ash pets his Oshawott.

"Osha!" Oshawott dances in excitement. Ash and his friends laugh.

"Your Oshawott has quite a bit of excitement, Ash." A familiar face appears.

Ash looks behind him to see his oldest friend.

"Misty? Is that really you?" Ash asks. "It's been forever!"

"Well, I still didn't get my bike repaired, so I had to come back." Misty smirks.

"Hey, Ash!" Brock appears as well.

"Who are your new friends?" Misty asks.

Ask introduces the male with the green hair.

"This is Cilan." Ash introduces Cilan.

"And I'm Iris." The girl with the wild purple hair introduces herself.

"Let's all go out to eat." Ash says.

"You had me at eating." Brock rubs his tummy in hunger.

They all head out, when they hear Pikachu scream.

"Team Rocket!" Iris yells.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie begins the motto

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"We've all heard it!" All of them scream.

"You know these clowns?" Misty asks.

"Yep, we still run into them even after all these years!" Ash sighs.

"We'll take them down the same way we have all these years!" Brock says. "Go, Onix!"

"Go, Staryu!" Misty and Brock unleash their Pokémon.

"Go, Axnew!" Iris does as well.

"You can't beat us this time!" Jessie throws a smoke bomb that knocks out all of the trainers as the get away.

Team Rocket has finally won.

Or so they thought.

"Osha?" Oshawott stays conscious along with the rest of the Pokémon.

"Axnew! Axnew!" Axnew cries for Pikachu, but doesn't appear.

"Osha." Oshawott gets up in confidence. The other Pokémon look at him, and Oshawott explains to them that they are the ones to get them back.

"Axnew!" Axnew cries.

"Onix!" Onix roars

"Staryu!" Staryu is in.

They all head out to save their friend from danger into the deep forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Jungle of Ceiba

( Level Music must be added to the end of the weblink on Youtube. Forest 1 Music: /watch?v=Y9rsl7Q7j0I )

"Osha!" Oshawott pulls out his shell and begins to explore the forest that lays ahead for our heroes.

He begins to cut down branches to see his path. Oshawott looks up to see the Pidgeys above. They fly away as he cuts down the branches.

"Axnew!" Axnew notices something and Oshawott stops. "Axnew!" Axnew points at the murky ground.

"Staryu." 'Quicksand.' is what Staryu notices.

"Onix!" Onix points to the branches above. Oshawott, Axnew, and Staryu swing across, but Onix simply jumps across, since he's so big.

Staryu looks to the side of him to see Mankeys swinging on trees. They begin to progress forward, but a Primeape doesn't let them through.

"Primeape!" The Primeape screams that they are on his territory.

"Osha, oshawott." Oshawott explains that they need to go help a friend.

"Primeape." The Primeape doesn't care. He orders the Mankeys in the trees to attack.

"Axnew!" Axnew thinks they should get to higher ground.

Onix lifts them up, as the rest of the Pokémon deflect the Mankey's and Primeape's attacks.

They think they are safe, when they hear a soft buzzing noise.

"Bzzzzzzzz..."

"Oshawott?!" He turns around to see a Beedrill's nest. They frantically fight off the Beedrills, but they are clearly outnumbered. They constantly get stung and fall out of the tree. They begin to fall unconscious. A few minutes later, a Pachirisu was lucky enough to wake them up. They get back on their feet and continue onward.

They can see they are getting closer. They see that Team Rocket's Balloon didn't make it though the forest in one piece.

"I can see you have come for Pikachu, eh? Team Rocket already left with him, and I was to stay here just in case you would! That was the only downfall to our smoke bombs, they didn't knock out Pokémon. No matter, I'll take you down myself!" Meowth taunts.

**Meowth: Clever Little Cat**

( Meowth Boss Music: /watch?v=-vXxxrYgBh8 )

"Osha!" Oshawott and his friends charge in to take on Meowth. Oshawott blasted him with water into Axnew, who hit him across. Staryu uses slash, and Onix takes him down.

"I wasn't cut out to be a fighting Pokémon." Meowth says in pain.

The Pokémon run off to catch Team Rocket.

"You'll never make it past Xibalba Falls! You'll end up falling off before you make it do the top! That's why it's called a Fall! Do you hear me?" Meowth cries as they run towards the next area.


End file.
